Transformations
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: Kagome gets irritated with Inuyasha and runs home…again. Inuyasha refuses to go after her for three days…again. But when Inuyasha does go to get her, he finds a dog in the well. He rescues it and goes to find Kagome…only to find she went back to his time! Full Summary Inside! /Rated T for language/InuxKags/SanxMir/
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Kagome gets irritated with Inuyasha and runs home…again. Inuyasha refuses to go after her for three days…again. But when Inuyasha _does_ go to get her, he finds a dog in the well. He rescues it and goes to find Kagome…only to find she went back to his time! Inuyasha hurries back and, with the dog joining their team, he and his friends begin to search for the missing girl. The problem? Who in the world is the dog and where did it come from?

**A/N: Okay. So I have seven or eight **_**other**_** stories, but I seriously have no muse for them and I wanted to write this one . I really need to finish some of them… Anyways, disclaimers! And enjoy! **

"I said no!"

"Who ever said you were the boss? I'm going and if I have to 'it' you so that I can go, I will!"  
"Have you forgotten about the Jewel _you_ shattered?"

Sango sighed, leaning against the wall of the hut as her two friends continued arguing over whether or not Kagome should be allowed to go home and study for a test she needed to take. "Miroku, I would suggest you keep that hand of yours to yourself," she snapped, glowering at the hand of the monk, which was slowly but surely edging closer and closer to Sango's behind. "I am not in the mood. Don't those two ever stop?"

Miroku sighed, 'forcefully' stopping his wondering hand. "I apologize, my dear Sango, but I do not believe this is going to end well. Most likely with a –"

"_Osuwari!_"

"Sit." Miroku finished as Inuyasha crashed face first into the ground.

"Stay!" Kagome called as she shouldered her bag and darted in the direction of the well. "I'll be back in three days, okay, Inuyasha? Bye guys!" And she disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

"Keh! Damn wench…" Inuyasha muttered, sitting up after the spell on the beads had worn off for the time being. "She can stay there for all I care…not that she helps with anything. She's just the Jewel Detector…we do all the fighting…"

"Inuyasha," Shippo began, taking a moment from sucking on the sucker Kagome had given him to 'lecture' the _hanyou_. "Talking to yourself isn't going to do anything. In fact, I bet it makes the villagers even more scared of you…OW!" Shippo burst into tears as the half-demon struck him with a fist on the head. "That hurt!" he wailed.

Sango gently put the _kitsune_ in her lap. "It's alright, Shippo," she soothed, and then shot a glare at Inuyasha, one that had the said man hiding behind Miroku. "Inuyasha, I swear! I'm going to see if Kaede can find another string of Beads of Subjugation for me if you don't cut this out! Poor Shippo's going to have problems when he grows up if you keep this up…oh, calm down, Shippo. I didn't mean that!" she started desperately trying to calm the child as he began worry about not being normal when he grew up.

Kagome scrambled out of the well, a smug smile on her face. If Inuyasha decided that no, he didn't want her going to her era, then all she had to do was sit him. Simple. She always won their arguments! Though she did feel kind of bad sometimes…

_I'll make it up to him by bringing him a ton of Ramen._ Kagome decided as she shut the door to the well's shrine behind her and started over to the house. _I'll get more Ramen for Inuyasha, some new candy for Shippo, some cat treats for Kirara, some chips for Miroku, and for Sango I'll get her…I know! Maybe she'd like a necklace! It's not food, but I'm sure she'll like it!_ Kagome smiled as she walked into the house. "Momma!" She called. "Souta! Gramps! I'm home!"

"Oh! Hey, sis!" Souta called back as he popped his head out of the kitchen. "Mom's in here making some dinner."

Kagome nodded. "Okay. Tell her I'm going to take a bath, 'kay?"

"Got it!" Souta called back, and then disappeared back into the kitchen, munching on a cookie.

Kagome was walking home with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi after school had let out when she saw the woman, and she saw the necklace.

As they passed a slightly elderly woman on the street, Kagome eyed her warily. She had a strikingly resemblance to Tsubaki, the dark priestess that had almost cursed Kagome to death. But Kagome kept up a bright smile and asked, "Do you guys want to help me find a necklace for a friend of mine? She moved to…America, and I want to send it to her."

Eri nodded. "Of course. What's her name? And I didn't know you knew other people outside of school…besides those three guys you talked about. Your two timing boyfriend included."

"Her name's Sango…and I met her when my mom invited one of her friends over." Kagome replied, quickly thinking up a story. "She has a pet Kirara and that one guy that asked me to bare his children? I believe they're going out. Sango's a few years older than us, though. He likes to womanize, but she keeps him in check," Kagome laughed, smiling brightly. "They're so adorable, and she's the only one he really likes."

Yuka shot her friend a strange look. "You sure learn a lot about other people when you're sick. Where do you meet all of these people? At the hospital?"  
Kagome sighed. "Some of them. Most of them are invited over by mom to come visit with her and Souta brings them up to meet me… oh!" She stopped, peering into the store they had almost just passed. "Look!" She pointed at a necklace that was on display. It was silver with a large red gem hanging from the base of it. "That's it! I'm getting it for her!"  
"Are you kidding, Kagome? That necklace costs… seven thousand, one hundred thirty four yen, Kagome! Do you even have that much?" Ayumu gasped.

Kagome waved her statement off. "Sure. I have a lot of money from Momma. She said to go ahead and by Sango something nice…" _Okay, I should have asked Miroku first before taking the money, but I'm sure he'll be happy that Sango's happy…_ She stepped into the store and quickly paid for the necklace, coming back outside with it in a small bag moments later. "Okay, I better go. Bye guys!" She called, starting towards the shrine at a jog.

**~Three Days Later…~**

"I'm off!" Kagome called before closing the front door behind her. The necklace she had bought for Sango was tucked safely in her pocket, and the food she had promised her friends tucked safely inside her backpack. "All set." She smiled as she started towards the well, excited to give Sango the necklace.

But when she stepped into the well's shrine, she stared in shock at what awaited her there. It was the elderly lady her friends and her had passed! "What are you…doing in here?" Kagome asked with a slightly worried voice. "Do you need help finding the place where everyone prays? I can help you find it before I head over to a friend's."

The lady gave what she probably thought was a 'kind' smile, though it turned into more of a grimace. "Nonsense, Kagome Higurashi. I have come to the Bone-eater's well for the simple reason of entertainment."  
Kagome was shaken at this. "How…how do you know my name?"

"I know about you quite well from my ancestor, Tsubaki's, writings. She took over you with the help of Shikon no Tama before she passed on. You were almost cursed to death by her. Inuyasha, the _Inu hanyou_, was barely able to help. It was the same for Sango the demon slayer, Miroku, and Shippo. But you do not need to fear," she gave another 'kind' smile. "I do not wish to kill. I am, as you would call it, a dark priestess. I enjoy controlling demons and such, but I despise my ancestor's ways of manipulation."

Kagome glanced at the well that was behind the woman. "And what's the point?" she asked, belly coiling in anxiety. _Inuyasha, this would be the right time to jump out and yell at me…_

"My point is I am looking for entertainment. And what way is better to turn you into the same as your _hanyou_'s breed?" The woman laughed coldly and removed her hands from her sleeve, holding a sutra. She began chanting…and the world went black for Kagome.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Reviews would be appreciated, and I'll give shout outs if you do :D **

**Glossary:**

_**Osuwari**_**=sit, sit boy**

_**Hanyou**_**=half-demon**

_**Inu**_**=dog**

**Shout Outs: **

**-None to give yet ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have nothing to say so Disclaimers!**

Inuyasha growled as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara trailed him to the Bone-eater's well. Finally, he turned around and snapped, "What the hell are you following me for?"

"We're gonna wait for Kagome," Sango replied for them all, crossing her arms and glaring at Inuyasha. "You're the one who pissed her off and made her go home sooner than she had to."

Miroku stared in surprise at Sango's curse. "Err, I agree with Sango," he said quickly as the demon slayer shot him a spiteful look that promised punishment if he _didn't_ agree with her. "We'll patiently wait here while you fetch Kagome-Sama."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh!" He growled, glaring at them. Then he turned to jump into the well…only to see something moving at the bottom. "Hey…" he muttered, peering in cautiously in case it was a _youkai_. "There's something down there…"

"Well go see what it is, you wimp," Sango snapped, rolling her eyes.

"If I go in, I'll go to Kagome's time," Inuyasha snapped back with a growl. "You go down there!"  
"For Kami's sake!" Miroku interrupted, brushing past Inuyasha to swing into the well. "I'll go see what it is!" He dropped into it. A moment later, he came back up, holding the thing in his arms. "You both are idiots. It's just a dog."

Sango immediately came forward to investigate. She held out her arms and Miroku put the dog into her arms. Almost instantly, she was cooing to it. "Awww! It's adorable! Look at…" she checked the gender. "…her! She's adorable! I'm keeping her!"

Kirara leaped onto Sango's shoulder to check out the puppy that was nestled in her master's arms. Kirara nodded in approval, recognizing it immediately with a meow that wasn't understood.

The puppy suddenly stirred, opening her eyes to reveal sky blue ones…that matched Kagome's eye color. She opened her mouth in a gaping yawn and looked around, her ears pricking at the sound of voices.

Kagome opened her eyes to look around as she heard voices and whined softly. _Wait! Whined? _She recognized her friends and instantly leaped...out of Sango's arms? What was going on? She hit the ground with a _thud!_ and yelped. _"Sango! Miroku!"_ she tried to say, but the sounds came out as barks and yips. Then her gaze locked on Inuyasha. _"Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha peered down at her with curious golden eyes. "What the hell is it doing in the well?"

"I don't know," Sango said, scooping Kagome into her arms again. "But she needs a name and she's a _she_, not an _it_, Inuyasha. Get it right!"

Kagome's mind raced and she whined softly again. Why wasn't she able to speak? She felt a heavy weight around her neck and glanced down to see Sango's necklace, the one she had bought for her friend. _What's going on? Can't they understand me? I got it! Inuyasha's half _dog_ demon, so he should be able to understand, right?_

Kagome scrambled from Sango's arms again and leaped at Inuyasha, pawing gently at his hands. _"Inuyasha! It's me! Don't you recognize me?"_ she barked, staring into his eyes intently.

"Why the hell do dogs like me so much?" Inuyasha grumbled, roughly shoving Kagome away. One of his claws accidentally caught her shoulder, and Kagome landed on the ground with a sharp yelp.

_"I'm…a dog? Ugh! That priestess! This is what she thought would be amusing? What's wrong with her! What did I do…? Okay, so I slew her ancestor, big deal."_ Kagome talked to herself in the small dog language she was using. _"I wonder if Kirara or Shippo can understand…I'll try something else for Inuyasha…Oooh! I know! Sit!"  
_ Kagome smirked smugly as the beads glowed brightly…but didn't make the _hanyou_ hit the ground. _"What?"_ Kagome snarled in exasperation, leaping to her paws. _"Shippo! Do you understand me?"_ She begged, jumping over to the _kitsune_.

Shippo giggled and patted her head. "I think we should name her after Kagome!"

"Why the hell would we do that?" Inuyasha snapped, still eyeing the beads warily.

"Nah…" Sango shook her head. "I don't think Kagome would like that. Maybe we could name her… Yoru? You know, Night because of her black fur? But that doesn't match her eyes… oh well. Do you like your name, Yoru?" Sango began cooing again as she lifted Kagome into her arms.

Kagome sighed in exasperation. Shippo obviously didn't understand her. _"Kirara!" _she whined to the cat that was stationed on her master's shoulder. _"Do _you_ understand?"_

To her complete surprise, Kirara purred, met her gaze, and nodded.

Kagome became excited. _"Great! I'm glad! It's me, Kagome! Can you help me tell them that it's me?"_

Kirara shook her head with a mew, flicking her tails.

Kagome groaned and allowed herself to be cuddled by Sango. _Inuyasha's going to kill me..."_

Sango set Yoru down inside of Kaede's hut with a smile. Inuyasha had left to go fetch Kagome, and she had said she wanted to take her new pet to Kaede's for something to eat. Miroku and Shippo agreed to go with her.

Sango furrowed her brow as Kirara once again rubbed her head against Yoru's shoulder. It was almost like they knew each other. "What's wrong, Kirara?" Sango asked, kneeling down and petting both. "Do you know Yoru?"

Kirara just purred and rubbed her head against Sango's leg.

"Here you go, Yoru," Miroku said, setting down a bowl of Ramen. "That's all Sango knows how to cook right now that's fast."

Yoru licked her lips and immediately began to chow down on the bowl. Kirara watched with another purr, leaving Sango in a still confused state. "It's like Kirara knows her…" Sango mused out loud.

After finishing, Yoru curled up by the door of the house, head on her paws as she watched the door intently.

A moment later, Inuyasha came storming in. "Damn it!" He cursed, snarling furiously. "They said Kagome came back here, but she didn't! But there was some strange wench's stench at the well as well as Kagome's, meaning she was there not too long ago. And then there was that dog's stench…"

Yoru bounded up to Inuyasha with a yap, eyes soft at the sight of him. Inuyasha just ignored her though. "Where the hell did she go?" he asked out loud, glaring at the floor.

"But Yoru's just a dog, Inuyasha," Shippo said, shocked. "How did she get over there? Only you and Kagome can go through the well…"

"Maybe animals can, too," Miroku suggested, patting the sulking dog's head.

"Maybe…but I hope the wench is okay," Inuyasha announced, showing a rare bit of tiny affection for Kagome. "We don't want to lose our Jewel Detector…"

**A/N: Quick thing if you got confused: When it's in Kagome's Point of View in third person, I call her by her normal name. While in the other's third person POV, I call her the name Sango gave her, Yoru, which means 'Night'. Review please!**

**Glossary:**

_**Hanyou**_**=half-demon**

_**Kitsune**_**= fox**

_**Yoru=**_**night**

**Shout Outs:**

**-The purple jade: **Thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it and enjoyed this chapter!

**-Jelly-Me:** Next update will be here tomorrow most likely. Maybe not. Depends as my dad's deploying soon .


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks you for the reviews ;-; I'm glad you all like it! I hereby disclaim Inuyasha sadly or there would have been a whole bunch of new episodes…**

Kagome huffed as she walked beside Inuyasha. No way was she leaving his side until he realized who she was! _But how do I get him to realize?_ She thought in frustration, jumping up to nudge his hand again. He was completely ignoring her, and, as Kagome was a dog and now knew dog language, Kagome knew he didn't care for her at the moment. That was going to have to change.

Inuyasha glowered down at her, the urge to shove her off a cliff fading when he met her gaze. He growled low in his throat, narrowing his eyes at her. "What. The _hell_. Do. You. _Want?_"

Kagome whined softly, jumping at him again.

Sango laughed as she followed behind them on Kirara. "She likes you, Inuyasha. Don't you Yoru?"

Kagome wrinkled her name in distaste at her temporary name. It was pretty, but she didn't like it as much as her real name. But she barked and nodded in agreement. _"Hey, Kirara!"_ she suddenly barked, slowing to bound beside the large cat, who tilted her head to eye her curiously. _"Can Sango read?" _Kagome asked, glancing up at the said woman.

Kirara narrowed her eyes in thought and flicked her tails. Then she slowly nodded and flicked a tail at a certain monk that had been kicked off of Kirara's back because of lecherous movements.

_"Miroku, too?"_ Kagome barked. Kirara nodded and Kagome grinned. _"Maybe I can write my name for them! When we stop this evening, I'll do it."_

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder once more at the dog, which seemed to be communicating with Kirara. Then he frowned as he thought of her eyes. _They're almost exactly like Kagome's…I hope she's okay. The wench gets into tons of trouble when she's alone. _

Sango suddenly laughed. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see that Yoru had plopped down on the ground with an exhausted sigh. He rolled his eyes. "Sango, if you're keeping the mutt, it needs to be able to go more than two kilometers."  
Sango glared at Inuyasha with enough anger to make him hide behind Miroku. "She's just not used to traveling so much. She can ride on Kirara with me…is that okay, Kirara?"  
Kirara nodded and crouched down. Yoru didn't hesitate, just jumped up to between her shoulder blades with a huff.

Miroku examined the scene curiously. "That dog has a strange attitude for a dog, Sango," he said. "I hope it's not a _kitsune_ or a dog demon Inuyasha's never heard about."

"It's not a fox demon," Shippo supplied.

"And it's not a demon, monk. It doesn't have any _youkai_ stench." Inuyasha added as he continued walking.

Yoru gave a growl and sighed when Sango began to pet her head.

"I guess it is kind of strange…" Sango admitted, stroking Yoru's ears. "But they say she's a normal dog, Miroku…"

"I guess she's just a special dog," Miroku said with a shrug. "Or maybe some dog with random powers from a curse or something."

Yoru's head shot up and she started barking, as if she was agreeing with Miroku.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Keh! Just keep her away from me…" _I can't believe I'm saying this…but, if Kagome was here, she'd be rubbing its ears and 'sitting' me…_

After many, _many_, almost what seemed like forever, hours of traveling, Inuyasha finally announced, "We're stopping for the night. Hurry up and go get some damn firewood, Miroku."  
"Fine, fine," Miroku muttered, disappearing into the trees after setting down his staff.

Kagome leaped down from Kirara's shoulders and immediately set to work, scratching deep into the ground as her friends set up camp for the night. Eventually, she had almost scratched the first kanji symbol in her name (カ)…when Shippo came scuffling through her work. Out of irritation and 'doggy instinct', she snapped at him and chased him off of her work.

Shippo shrieked as her jaws snapped inches away from his tail and leaped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, who was snarling at the dog.

Kagome shot Inuyasha a dirty look and began gently scooping the dirt out of the symbol.

Miroku was the first to catch on. He had just finished his food and caught Kagome scratching into the ground below the first area. "What's she doing?" He asked, poking Sango and then pointing in Kagome's direction.

Kagome grinned. _"They noticed!" _she yapped to Kirara, who purred and nodded. She quickly scratched out the rest of the next symbol (ゴ). She started on the next one, only to run into someone. She looked up to find Inuyasha peering down at her, eyes curious.

"What does it say, you lecher?" Inuyasha grunted, looking over the kanji.

"You can't read?" Miroku asked in surprise, then shook his head and answered, "I can't believe this. The dog's writing. I believe it says…the first two syllables of Kagome's name."

Inuyasha broke into a loud fit of growling. "You better not be joking, monk."

"He's not," Sango said in wonder as Kagome finished the last symbol (メ). "That says 'Kagome', Inuyasha."

Kagome started yapping proudly when she noticed that she had all their attention. _"Do ya see now? 'Kagome' is right here you jerks! Right here! Not Yoru, Kagome!"_

Inuyasha noticed as the dog started jumping and bouncing about. He knelt down and prodded its shoulder with a claw. "Oi! Do you know where Kagome is?"

Yoru shot him a look and nodded, growling.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You guys, this dog is weird. Can I kill it? It might be Naraku or some incarnation or something…"

Yoru growled again, and then snarled. Inuyasha grunted as he suddenly hit the ground. "What the hell! Kagome's not even here and she's saying it and the damn things are working! Damn!"  
Yoru seemed to droop and whined as she turned to Sango and Miroku, who were speaking to each other with Shippo.

"It _is_ strange…" Miroku agreed with Inuyasha. "But not bad. It does know where our dear Kagome is…"

Sango nodded. "Don't kill it, Inuyasha! She's important!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

Kagome groaned, burying her face in her paws. _"They are so stupid!"_ she complained to Kirara.

Kirara nodded her agreement.

**A/N: Okay, so thoughts? **

**Glossary: **

-hanyou=half-demon

-Yoru=night

-kitsune=fox

-youkai=demon

Anything else?

**Shout Outs:**

**Sora and Maka:** Here ya go XD and I didn't realize I was making him that way . Hmmm…I shall make a reason for that XD

**animeluv XD:** I'm glad you think its new I saw a bunch of 'Inu-into-dog' ones, so I figured why not make Kags a dog?

**happyface 2107: **I'm happy you think its good I shall keep going for all of you XD Though I may lose muse soon .

**inu-baby 123:** I'm glad! And here you are XD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ello again! Disclaimers!**

Kagome was, to say, upset that nobody had noticed her writing her own name meant that Kagome was, well, Kagome. _"Not cool…"_ she growled, cautiously peeking over the well.

Inuyasha had demanded they stay in Kaede's village until 'the missing wench' came back from wherever she had gone. Everyone knew that he was worried for her, and Kagome kept trying to soothe him by trying to get him to figure out who she actually was. She was _not_ Yoru, she was _Kagome_!

Speaking of which…

Inuyasha himself was suddenly behind her, his shadow cast across her. Kagome shot a curious glance at him and found him watching her with narrowed his eyes. Then with a roll of the eyes, he plopped down beside the well. "What the hell are you looking at, mutt," he growled at Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and edged closer, eyes curious.

"Keh!" Inuyasha sighed and suddenly reached over. He ruffled the top of Kagome's hair, shocking her into stillness. "You know what? Since you're obviously a normal weird dog, I'm gonna tell you something."

Kagome tilted her head and took a few steps closer so that she was beside his leg. She looked up at him, head tilted. _"What is he talking about?"_

Inuyasha began to absent mindedly stroke her head. "You know, I actually kind of like dogs. Only certain ones though. Some of them are disgusting or annoying with their high pitched yapping sounds…but I'm not gonna tell anyone that of course. I'm already part dog; I don't need nobody making fun of me because I like 'em." Inuyasha told her, shocking Kagome even further as he actually revealed something to _her_ of all people…well, dogs.

Kagome hesitantly jumped over his leg and into his lap, placed her paws on his shoulders, and tilted her head, tail wagging.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?" he sounded bewildered.

Kagome gave a soft whine, then looked over her shoulder at the well, then returned her sky blue eyes to his golden ones.

"What?" Inuyasha scowled irritably at her. "Just because I'm half _dog_ demon doesn't mean I can understand you."

Kagome huffed in irritation and leaped out of his lap onto the ground. She frowned…in a dog way of course. _"What if I write 'I'm Kagome' instead of just my name?" _She growled quietly to herself, and then nodded. It was worth a try…and then she was airborne.

She yelped in surprise as she found Inuyasha had picked her up by her scruff, eyeing her with slightly curious eyes. "Do you seriously know where Kagome is?"

Kagome was surprised at the question, but she nodded furiously, tail whipping back and forth. She kinda liked the tail… _focus!_

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow again. "Can you lead us to her, dog? I'm not telling anyone else, but I'm worried about her…" he confessed, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "She's more important than anyone needs to know…"

Kagome's eyes widened to the point of complete circles. _"He…I…"_

"I don't know how…but she's become more than a Jewel Detector over the past few years…" Inuyasha seemed to be musing to himself, strangely out of character compared to his usual stubborn, arrogant, annoying, selfish self. "Eh, why the hell am I talking to a dog?" Inuyasha suddenly scoffed, patting Kagome's head again.

Kagome clambered into his lap again and reared up, gently placing a lick on his cheek.

~O~

Inuyasha frowned when the dog licked him and roughly pushed it out of his lap. "Don't do that," he scowled, though he couldn't help the small smile that had appeared suddenly.

Yoru flashed him a doggy grin, but he couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes…it was human almost. "Can you take me to Kagome, dog?" He asked gruffly. "I have to give her a piece of my mind for vanishing while we have to find the shards!"

Yoru's face darkened for a moment in concentration and Inuyasha let out a small growl as she nodded curtly and sat down. "What the hell does that mean?"  
Yoru placed a paw on the ground in front of her, looking all around them.

"Here?"

Yoru nodded.

"Where 'here'?"

Yoru flicked her tail at herself.

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha repeated, frustration growing.

Yoru huffed and her nostrils flared. She once again flicked her tail at herself, then at the ground.

"Not helping."

~O~

Kagome groaned. _"How in the world does he manage to be so dense…? Hmmm….maybe write my name and point to it than me?" _Worth a try…

She quickly scratched her name out in the dirt.

Inuyasha obviously remembered it from days ago and raised an eyebrow. "So you can write her name...how the hell does that help?"  
Kagome growled and flicked her tail from the name to herself.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up. "I don't get it," he said bluntly. "I give up. Maybe Sango can figure it out or even Shippo, but you don't make any sense, dog."

Kagome shot forward and tightly gripped his sleeve in her jaws tugging on it. With a violent jerk, she pulled him to the ground and onto his back. She pulled herself onto his chest and stood there, growling as she pinned him to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me!" Inuyasha hissed, reaching up to swipe her off of his chest.

Kagome caught his hand in her jaws, lightly bighting down. Deciding to give it a try, she struggled to force a small amount of her spiritual powers through her. It worked. With a jolt she was shoved off of Inuyasha like she had been electrocuted, leaving a stunned Inuyasha in her wake.

"What the hell was that?" he cursed, jumping away from her with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on?" Miroku called as he suddenly appeared.

"SANGO, YOU'RE DAMN DOG SHOCKED ME!"

~O~

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she scooped up Yoru.

"She's just a dog," Shippo announced. "How can she shock you?"

Inuyasha growled venomously at the said dog, who was glowering right back at him. "She's creepy," he suddenly complained. "She's like Kagome!"

"She wrote Kagome's name again," he added, pointing at the name.

Immediately, Yoru jumped from Sango's arms and landed lightly next to the written name, flicking her tail back and forth between herself and the name.

Miroku knelt down beside her and rubbed her head gently. "What are you doing, Yoru?"

Yoru huffed and shot a dirty look at Inuyasha, who hid behind Sango, and began adding another word. 私はカゴメです (I'm Kagome).

Miroku's eyes widened as it clicked in his mind. "What the hell happened to you, Kagome?"

**A/N: Thoughts? And do you guys like the story? -Rubs head- I want to know so I can tell if I should finish it up quickly or if I should make it long…**

**Glossary:**

I don't think I used any besides one…

Yoru=Night

**Shout Outs:**

luckgirl13 – Thanks :D

Tensa-Zangetsu102 – Here ya go XD

Sora and Maka – Thanks once again XD I'm glad you like it and thanks for the comment XD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I wanted to celebrate me getting a temporary new computer by writing ^_^ Disclaimers!**

Kagome leaped to all four paws in triumph. _"YES! About time you figured it out! Although Miroku figured it out first…oh well! Someone figured it out!"_

Inuyasha, with his sensitive hearing, flattened his ears. "You have got to be kidding, Miroku," he snapped irritably. "Did you hit your head? Kagome's a mortal girl, you damn idiot! Not. A. Dog!"

Miroku stood, holding Kagome under one arm. "I'm not and I didn't hit my head, Inuyasha," He replied, then pointed his staff at the words. "That says "I'm Kagome". Doesn't it, Sango?"

Sango bit her lip but nodded. "Yes," she said slowly. "Inuyasha, Miroku's serious. That would explain that jolt she gave you…Yoru, I mean Kagome, used her spiritual powers." She peered cautiously down at Kagome. "So that's why Kirara knows you, Kagome. Maybe we should speak with Kaede about what to do? She is a priestess after all…or find someone to translate."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! At least she isn't as annoying!" Truthfully, he was still slightly embarrassed over the fact that Kagome had kissed - more like licked - his cheek.

Kagome shot **(A/N: Excuse the interruption but damn it all! Every time I write Inuyasha, then "A" it makes Natasha -_- damn spell check…)** the _hanyou_ a very dirty look then nodded at Sango. _Kaede might be able to help…_

"Now," Miroku put on a lecherous smile as he somehow managed to hold Kagome while walking with his staff. "Kagome, I am deeply saddened about this as I cannot caress your beautiful body…"

Two hits to the monk's head and an unconscious Miroku later, Inuyasha was carrying Kagome uncomfortably to Kaede's while Sango rode on Kirara with Miroku, keeping him from falling over.

~O~

"Ye say that Kagome was somehow turned into this dog?" Kaede questioned as she looked down at Kagome curiously.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha watched intently. _How the hell did she get turned into a dog? _"How the hell is she a dog?" He questioned cautiously. "You better have a good reason you old hag, 'cause this is interrupting our hunt for the Jewel Shards."

Kagome growled furiously at Inuyasha, the hackles on her back raising. _"Ha-ha, very funny! Just earlier you were saying you were worried, you jerk!"_

"First we need to find someone who can translate for us," Sango said suddenly. "A few demon slayers used to say that some demons can communicate with animals, like Koga with his wolves. Perhaps we can talk to him and see if he can talk to dogs, too?"

Inuyasha was growling already. "Hell no! If he learns Kagome's a dog, he'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Sesshomaru?" Shippo suddenly suggested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that bastard will never let me hear the end of it either!"

Everyone became silent and thoughtful as they thought of a translator, even Kagome stopped her doggedly panting. Then -

"Hey! I know another _kitsune_ who can speak to all kinds of animals!" Shippo cried, jumping up. "He lives in a cave near that Kaguya lady's lake!" Inuyasha's cheeks reddened slightly at the mention of Kaguya and Kagome would have been blushing furiously if she could. Disguising his blush, Inuyasha stood up quickly. "Well let's go then, 'cause we gotta go look for Naraku soon."

Kagome shot him another growl and nodded at Shippo.

"So we go see this _kitsune_ you know and find out what happened with Kagome, then come back to Kaede to see how we fix it?" Miroku waited for confirmation.

Sango nodded. "I think we should do that. If we run, we could reach Kaguya's Lake by sundown…but I don't really want to be there at sundown." She shuddered. "I'm still trying to get over the fact of that eternal night thing."

"Get over it. You're a demon slayer," Inuyasha retorted, standing up with Tetsusaiga. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He growled.

"We're coming, we're coming," Miroku sighed, standing and stretching. "Jeez, you should relax every now and then. Even Kagome knows when to take a break, and she's the one having trouble right now," He added, pointing at Kagome, who was resting with her head on her paws.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Let's get going!"

~O~

"Are you sure this is the damn cave, runt?"

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm sure!" He hesitated, then called out, "Hey! Daisuke! You there?"

A small head suddenly peeked out of the cave. "Shippo? What are you doing here?"

Shippo's face lit up happily. "Daisuke! We need your help, actually. These are Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Just don't be mean to Inuyasha or he'll hit you in the head. Anyway, you can talk to dogs, can't you?" Daisuke nodded hesitantly, flaming red hair fluttering in the breeze. His dark brown eyes were curious. "Yes…"

"Well, Kagome here is a human girl, but she got turned into a dog somehow and we need some help to find out why," Sango said softly, kneeling down. "Do you think you could help us?" Daisuke gave a confident nod and stepped out of the cave. "Yeah, I can help. She knows what you're saying already, so I'll just say what she's saying."

"Great! Inuyasha," Shippo added. "You can put Kagome down now."

Inuyasha dropped Kagome with a roll of his eyes.

Kagome yelped and glared at him before sidling over to Daisuke.

"Okay, Kagome," Sango said when everyone had sat down. "Tell us exactly what happened."

**A/N: Everyone thought it was gonna be Koga or Sesshomaru didn't you guys XD I made up a new character, Daisuke, which is pretty ironic, considering it means "Large/Great help". Lolz. Who agrees? Anyhow, R&R!**

**Glossary:**

-Yoru: Night

-Daisuke: Great/Large help

-kitsune: fox

-hanyou: half-demon

**Shout outs: **

**Inu-baby123:** I'm glad you love it and here you go :D

**kayla half wolf: **lolz Yes, Kagome should slap some sense into Inu, shouldn't she! He's probably gonna get a huge 'sitting' session when she's human again…and I'm glad you love my stories J

**Madskill101:** Here ya go XD

**PrincessFluffy: **I wrote more and where did you find your amazing avatar? O_O I love it!

**Half-monster: **Did you enjoy? XD**Guests: **Thank you for reviewing and reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I need to update faster ^_^' Anyhow, disclaimers!**

Kagome flashed a dog grin at everyone and then began growling.

Almost immediately, Daisuke began translating in the first person, so that it was like Kagome had a new voice.

"I was out with some friends when we saw some old witch person, but ignored her and went home. I went into the well's shrine to come back because I had gotten you all some stuff, but I found that lady in there. Turns out she was a dark priestess and a descendent of Tsubaki. Anyways, she did some chant and I ended up a dog. Then I fell down the well and woke up when Miroku got me out of it. That's it." Daisuke translated.

Miroku furrowed his brow. "So you came across a dark priestess in your time?"

Kagome nodded.

"How do you know she's not some mountain witch like Urasue?" Inuyasha snorted. "She's probably not even a dark priestess. Jeez, Kagome, don't exaggerate."

Kagome began growling, and Daisuke spoke again. "I'm not! And she said she was a descendant of Tsubaki, Inuyasha!"

Sango tapped her chin with her finger. "Now the problem is reversing the spell she put on you, Kagome. How can we do that…Kaede might be able to do something…what about you, Miroku?"

Miroku shook his head. "I believe the spell's too powerful for me. Perhaps if we killed the priestess…and that would be up to you, Inuyasha, because we can't go through to Kagome's time."

"Have you ever tried?" Daisuke piped up for Kagome, whose tail was wagging slightly.

"I have!" Shippo said. "Remember? When Inuyasha sent you home and Royakan attacked us after Sesshomaru tried to take Tetsusaiga again! But I didn't go through!"

"Maybe it'll be different?" Sango suggested. "Perhaps we can try…?"

Inuyasha grunted and glowered at her. "I don't know about you, but do you really want to let Miroku go there?"

"No Miroku," Daisuke confirmed for Kagome. "No way. I'll have to bail him out of jail if someone calls the pol…pil…police? The police on him."

"What do the police do, Kagome?" Miroku asked with a bright smile.

Kagome shot him a look.

"They take you hostage for years."

"We just kill them then," Inuyasha said, standing up with his hands folded behind his head. "Let's go. The sooner you get back to normal, the sooner we find more Jewel Shards."

Kagome began snarling some words that Daisuke refused to translate…to the point where he didn't say anything but a quick sum up: "You jerk! You…I…GAH!" Kagome huffed and stalked off, tail flicking behind her as she slipped behind a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Sango snapped, standing up with one hand on her hip and the other on Hiraikotsu. "What's wrong with you? So now that you know she's safe you can go back to being the tough guy? Jeez, go apologize!"

"I did nothing wrong!" Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms. "She's the one who got herself turned into a dog in the first place!"

"So you don't care if she stays like that forever?" Shippo asked, peeking curiously up at the half-demon.

"I…I…I never said the…that!" Inuyasha stammered, ears flattening against his skull.

"Ha!" Sango cried triumphantly. "So you do care that she's not human right now!"

"So what?"

"Go get her! We'll get her back to human!" Miroku said determinedly. "Kagome might sit you once she's back to normal though…"

~O~

Kagome huffed angrily as she weaved among the trees, ears flattened against her head. _Stupid Inuyasha! He goes spewing all that stuff about being worried about me and missing me and then he says I'm his Jewel Detector again! I don't know _why_ I stay with him…_

_Crack!_

Kagome stiffened when she heard a twig snap and whipped her head in the direction of the sound, her ears pricked. She growled warningly.

Then she heard a snort. "Damn wench. Think you can take me on?"

Kagome relaxed. _What does he think he's doing? He scared me half to death, stupid Inuyasha!_ _What the heck does he want now!_ She glowered at the said _hanyou_, who was staring down at her from a tree.

Inuyasha began to grumble. "It's not as easy to argue with you when you can't talk back…" he muttered, then jumped down. "Where the hell do you think you're going? We gotta go back so Kaede can get you back to normal or so that we can destroy that witch." Kagome snorted indecisively. She shot another growl at him.

Inuyasha's face twisted into a frustrated look. "Damn it! I can't understand you!" He growled, a hand clenching into a fist, hidden beneath his sleeve. "Just…come on! We're leaving without you if you don't come!"

Kagome wished she had eyebrows so she could raise one. Translation: Please come back! She remained silent, staring solemnly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared back at her, golden eyes smoldering with conflicting emotions. "Look, wench, you shouldn't believe everything everyone says."

Kagome grinned. He was saying he was sorry in his own strange language! She padded closer to him and reached up to bump his hand with her nose, blue eyes sparkling.

Inuyasha snorted, looking away. A light pink appeared on his cheeks and he took a step away. "C…come on, let's go back. I don't want to be blamed if you take too long, wench." Kagome rolled her eyes and then froze as a blast of demonic energy almost blew her off her feet. She staggered as it is.

Inuyasha had also learned of a demon's presence. His ears began swiveling wildly and he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Kagome gave a nervous whine and stepped closer to Inuyasha, eyes darting around as she searched for the source. _Not cool, Kami! How the heck am I supposed to fight! I barely know how to push my spiritual powers through my hands, how am I supposed to do it now without hands?_

_Crash!_

Kagome whipped around and growled as the sound filled the trees. Inuyasha stiffened beside her, tightening his grip on Tetsusaiga. "What the hell is it?" He growled.

And then a snake demon crashed into the trees beside them. Both jumped and whipped around to face it, growling. Kagome thought it was pretty ironic that she was a dog of all animals at the moment. She snarled at the demon, fur standing on end.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Something was different about the demon… He swung a testing Wind Scar at it. The Wind Scar roared and soared at it…only to run into a dark barrier.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long, girl," a voice suddenly rang out.

**A/N: :D Thoughts?  
**

**Edit! (7/29): I'm writing a new chapter but had to edit a small error that was bothering me XD  
**

**Glossary:**

Hanyou=half-demon

**Shout Outs:**

**luckgirl13: **My spell check doesn't like your user XD Anyhow, thanks!

**xxoikilluoxx: **Thanks!

**Inuyasha- gothgirllover93: **Yay! It's supposed to be funny, so I'm glad you think it is XD

**Sgt. Creeper:** O_O Calm down! XD I'm glad that you like it so much that you spazzed when there wasn't more.

**Kayla half wolf:** Yep! And thanks ^_^ I aim to be a veterinarian (I already know a lot about animals) but perhaps I might be able to write too…

**Princess patche:** Thank you!

**Madskill101:** XD Don't we all feel fancy when we get a shout out? XD Thanks!

**happyface2107: **I should really update more. XD I've been addicted to the Holy Pearl though, so forgive me!

**bee1313: **Very true. Now I should bring Koga into the picture as well as Sesshy, no?

**Inu-baby123: I'm glad you liked it :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I can't decide what to write really…-sighs- Just know that this story will be ending soon... Maybe. Disclaimers!**

**Inuyasha: Yet you still plan on stalking us.**

**City: I am not. A damn. Stalker!**

**Inuyasha: Says you! You know our every move!**

**City: Yeah, but I don't stalk people.**

**Inuyasha: -growls- Damn it, and then what do you call it?**

**City:…seeing the future I guess?**

**Shippo: How do you see the future?**

**Kagome: I see the future all the time. I get to go back and forth between times…**

**City: Then that's what we'll call it. :D **

**Inuyasha: Keh! It's stalking.**

**City: -reaches for amazing modern bow- Excuse me while I teach Inuyasha a lesson…**

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

"Who the hell are you," Inuyasha snarled harshly, growling angrily. He reached for his sword's sheathe and quickly pulled it out, narrowing his eyes.

Kagome gave a soft whimper, lightly pressing against his leg. Inuyasha glanced down, noting that her scent stank of fear.

"Well, well, well," an elderly woman appeared, shaking her head mockingly. "I see you have a good memory, dear Kagome Higurashi. And you, Inuyasha, son of the Great Dog General and the _hime_ Izayoi, may know that I am Chinatsu, a descendant of my ancestor, Tsubaki, the dark priestess that almost destroyed Kagome with a curse." She took on a cold smirk. "I, myself, like to play with my victims before killing them, and I must say, this has been quite the amusing week, has it not?"

Inuyasha growled furiously. "Leave her alone if you're not going to change her back!"

"Change her back?" Chinatsu scoffed, rolling her eyes. A wrinkled hand lifted and Kagome yelped in surprise, almost collapsing to the ground in pain. Her body began jerking about until she was her human self.

Kagome gasped for breath, blue eyes full of confusion. Then she began to jerk again until she had turned back into a dog when the old witch lowered her hand.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, dropping to a knee and gently touching her shoulder. In an instant, he was back on his feet, ready to throw his sword away if it meant helping the young girl. "Turn her back to normal!" He snarled, darting forward with a raised sword.

The snake demon hissed and coiled itself around Chinatsu. The demon faded until almost a silver like barrier was wrapped around her. "I'd like to see you try and break past my demonic barrier," Chinatsu challenged.

"Her shikigami is like a snake," Inuyasha muttered, Tetsusaiga pulsing and turning red. He swung a Wind Scar at it and growled angrily when the barrier didn't disappear. "Damn it!"

Kagome scrambled to her paws, snarling and growling. Pushing her powers as much as she could into her jaws, an almost pink ball of energy began to appear. It grew and grew, and Kagome was reminded of Ryuukotsusei's energy blasts. With a small bark, she released it.

Inuyasha leaped to the side to avoid Kagome's blast of energy, and then shot another Wind Scar when he saw the barrier shattered, but found himself too late.

Chinatsu had vanished.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, and then leaped to Kagome's side. Kagome had collapsed after using her large amount of energy. Forcing herself up to her paws again, she took one look at Inuyasha, and then leaped into his arms, shocking him. Inuyasha hesitated, and then hugged the small puppy Kagome tightly. "You okay?" he murmured.

Kagome nodded, and then gently licked his cheek. And then she had leaped away, fur on end again and growling. A moment later, a very familiar whirlwind appeared.

Inuyasha stood, growling. "What the hell do you want, you mangy wolf?"

Koga skidded to a halt, inches from his face. "Care to explain why the hell you let Kagome get turned into a dog? Those friends of yours explained when I asked why she wasn't with you. How could you let my woman get turned into a _mutt_!"

Kagome growled and gave a rather high pitched bark. _I'm a mutt? How dare he! I like dogs, and Inuyasha just so happens to be a dog, too! Wait…did I just say I like Inuyasha? Okay, so I do love him a lot…didn't even realize I said that…_

By now both men were staring at her with confused expressions as she began barking and growling to herself. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha finally growled in exasperation.

"Wait…_that's_ Kagome?" Koga asked, walking over and kneeling in front of the said girl. He picked her up suddenly by the scruff and Kagome began yelping and squirming in his grip.

Inuyasha quickly thumped him on the back of his head. "Don't do that, you'll hurt her, wolf!"

"Oh shut it, mutt-face," Koga snorted, standing up. "Now, explain!"

"Didn't you hear Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha snapped. He growled, ears flattened against his skull angrily. "And don't touch her!"

"Huh." Koga smirked. "I'll do whatever I want, mutt. And yeah, I heard the monk and slayer. What about it?"

"Then I don't need to explain," Inuyasha replied. "I just need to lop your head off!" he lunged forward.

Koga jumped to avoid him, icy blue eyes gleaming with smugness and amusement. "I'd like to see you try, mutt!"

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

"Are you sure they went this way, Miroku?" Sango asked with a sigh as they passed another clawed tree.

"Sango, do you not see the claw marks Inuyasha left so they could find their way back?" Miroku asked, exasperated at Sango. "They went this way…though this might be the third time we've passed this particular mark…"

Shippo groaned and slumped on Kirara's head. "Miroku, maybe you should let me and Kirara lead the way. We are demons, you know. We can smell the way."

"Fine," Miroku sighed, waving them forward.

The group of four started off again after Koga, Inuyasha, and Kagome. When they reached them, they found Inuyasha and Koga battling furiously without meaning to kill each other. It was just a friendly brawl.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. "We're here!"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder with a snort. "What the hell took you so long?"

"A monk got us lost," Sango muttered, shooting a glare at Miroku. "Now, where's Kagome? I saw hot spring on the way here…"

Inuyasha froze. "She was just over there…" He sniffed the air frantically when he realized she had vanished.

Kagome was nowhere to be found.

**A/N: -puts bow away- Okay, so Inuyasha's learned his lesson.**

**Inuyasha: Keh! -Rubs bump on head-**

**City: I have one thing to say: **_**please**_** vote on the poll I have up! Thanks!**

**Inuyasha: No.**

**City: -glares- I didn't mean you.**

**Kagome: -sighs- Calm down, Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: …Keh!City: Anyhow, peace!**

**Glossary: **

Hime=princess (I believe)

**Shout Outs:**

-bee1313: I used some of your idea XD

-Soul: I apologize about that ^_^" I would fix it, but I don't have the time at the moment.

-Sora and Maka: Don't we all? XD

-Madskill101: lolz XD

-Guest: Why thank you :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: -_- Damn Kikyo likes to take Kag's man…b****. Anyhow, disclaimers, and thanks to all that voted on my poll! Very much appreciated!**

Inuyasha was on all fours, sniffing the ground furiously. "That damn witch!" He spat, shooting forward a few steps. "She stole Kagome!"

Sango and Miroku shot him weird looks. Koga had left, claiming he had known where the 'witch' lives -though he had gone the other way. "What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Sango demanded.

"Kagome's scent is mixed with Chinatsu's, the damn ancestor of Tsubaki who cursed her! That means she's probably going to kill Kagome! This way!" He darted forward, hand on Tetsusaiga.

Sango and Miroku and Shippo followed on Kirara, their faces full of anxiety. "Inuyasha, let's hurry!" Miroku called. "Kagome can't defend herself as well anymore!"

Inuyasha gave a dark laugh. "Yeah, right," he snorted. "Should have seen the energy thing that broke through a demonic barrier…" he broke off to sniff around again, then darted in the direction of the scent. "Follow me!"

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

Kagome growld, snarled, and yelped as she was carried by her scruff through the trees, baring her pearly white teeth. With a sudden twist of her head, she turned and plunged her teeth into the old woman's hand.

In return, the woman's 'nails' -which actually ended up being claws- dug into her skin.

**(~A/N: O_O Excuse this interruption but I just realized something…you know how we've met three half-demons in the anime? (Inuyasha, Jineji, and Shiori) Well, I just realized something…all of their parents have silver hair and a humanoid form.~)**

Kagome yelped in pain, feeling blood trickle from the newest wound. She could smell it now, and it hit the ground with small sounds. _"Let go!"_

Chinatsu snorted, sounding about ready to throw Kagome. "Silence, girl. Or you'll be dead by the time your half-demon comes. Don't you want to see him one last time?"

Kagome went silent, thinking desperately of a way to escape. _She's…going to kill me? Inuyasha, get over here, please. I promise I'll only sit you if its necessary if you rescue me. So _please_ hurry…_

"Hmmm…" The old woman suddenly said thoughtfully.

Kagome winced, gasping in pain as her grip tightened considerably.

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

"The scent's stronger!" Inuyasha announced with a snarl, unsheathing Tetsusaiga as he ran beside Kirara and his friends, who were flying. "I think we're getting closer!" _Kagome…_ he suddenly froze, his ears twitching wildly. "There's blood."

"Then what are we standing around for?" Sango demanded. "_Let's go!_"

Inuyasha nodded and darted forwards.

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

Kagome growled as she was thrown onto the ground, then began yelping and whimpering in pain as Chinatsu slowly raised her hand. Before the girl knew it, she was human again, fingers digging into the dirt as she writhed in pain. It was like thousands of needle digging into her flesh.

"Heh." The woman smirked as Kagome cried out. "I'm tempted to just destroy you now…hmm? That was quite fast…" she dropped her hand and turned to face the direction that she had heard noise come from.

Out of the bushes errupted a fairly angry Inuyasha, his fangs glinting in a snarl. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" He roared, throwing himself at the dark priestess.

Kirara landed beside Kagome, who was still writhing in pain. Sango scrambled off with a gasp of surprise when she saw her friend -as a girl instead of a dog-, whimpering. She knelt beside Kagome. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Sango…" Kagome gasped, her voice hoarse. She could hear the loud roaring of Inuyasha's Wind Scar, and she was relieved that her friends had arrived, but the stabbing wasn't stopping.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, jumping from Kirara and landing next to her head.

"Help…him…" Kagome gritted out, giving a violent jerk. "Demonic…barrier…"

Miroku nodded. "Sango, come on. We need to help Inuyasha!"

Sango climbed on Kirara in front of Miroku, hoisting Hiriakotsu up beside her. "Shippo, stay with her!" Kirara took off.

Miroku raised his hand, holding a sutra, and began to chant. When he had finished, Inuyasha was suddenly thrown back as the barrier exploded. Even Kirara was almost pushed back.

Chinatsu's eyes widened in disbelief. "You…destroyed my barrier!"

"Yeah, and now you're going down!" Inuyasha snarled, giving a massive swing of his sword. A Wind Scar flew from it, heading straight for the old woman.

She screeched and then disappeared in a flash of black light.

Kagome slumped to the ground, gasping for breath. "Kagome?" Shippo, asked, gingerly poking her cheek.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and darted to the young woman's side, golden eyes full of worry. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing out here!"

Kagome shot him a scathing look. "You're the one…who was…too busy…fighing…with Koga!" She gasped between breaths, blue eyes sparking with anger.

"The bastard was blaming me for you being a dog!"

"Don't worry, Kagome," Sango suddenly interrupted, leaping off of Kirara again as she landed beside her friend, almost sister. "We all know he was just frantically worried for you." She laughed at Inuyasha's irritated look. "He freaked out over it when he smelt your blood…oh yeah! Did you get hurt?" Kagome gave a small laugh. "No, it's just a scratch. Well…that puts an end to this little adventure of ours."

Inuyasha snorted, standing up. "Keh! Come on. Let's go kill Naraku!"

**A/N: Short, cheese, corny…It's horrible for an ending ^_^" Sorry! But what did you think?**

**Kagome:…I will never adopt a dog.**

**Inuyasha: HEY!**

**Kagome: Gomen! I meant a puppy, not you! I mean-Inuyasha: -_- Wench…**

**City: Well, I gotta run…to bed. But please read my other stories if you're up to it! Bye!**


End file.
